


The Punk and the God Father: An Olympic Hero Tale

by ithinkabouttrees



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkabouttrees/pseuds/ithinkabouttrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August Beakon is a quirky, punkish teen living a normal life on the shores of LA. Sounds like a teenage dream come true right? Well, it was until a parkour accident threw her into the world of Camp Half-Blood. Now, August has a bigger set of problems on her hands than just school work and goofing around. Being trained by demigods, fighting monsters, calming angry gods, and defeating restless titans was the last thing on her mind for the summer. But now August has to save the world before the sun sets for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_A warm, early summer breeze blows through Olympus. The night is young and the world is calm, but all is not well in the world of the Gods._

“I promise I’ll make sure she makes it up to you. I can’t go down there and convince a judge, no matter how incompetent, to believe that I’m an actually attorney. Just make the judge believe that Half-Blood is a camp for juvenile delinquents to go to rehabilitate their behavior or something. I mean, that’s not a total lie either.” He furrows his brow and looks at the ground. “You of all of us could pull this off.” The young god paces back and forth on the marble floor of the thrown room, almost seeming out of his element clad in traditional light yellow toga.   
“What could she repay me with? This child is a reckless rebel without any sort of cause. Telling her to repay me would result in her doing the opposite. Tell me one thing that she could repay me with.” She replies. Her grey eyes pierces through the young god like daggers, questioning and calculating.   
“I had a vision last night. Your daughter will be caught in a trap that might cost her more than a few scars. But, I can make sure that she gets saved if you promise to make sure that mine gets to half-blood.” The god pleads. After what seemed like an eternity, the elder goddess answers.  
“Which daughter?”   
“Not the one you’re thinking of.” He replies quickly. He knows he only has a few more seconds of her attention.   
“Then which… you’re not talking about Ariadne?” It was out of sorts for the goddess to look panicked, but there was nothing ordinary about the circumstances under which the two were meeting, save for the breeze and the calm. And even that was starting to seem out of the ordinary.   
“Yes. I can make sure she gets saved. I just need to make sure that mine does too.” The god sticks out his hand to make a deal. Hesitant, but unwilling to loose a child, the goddess accepts.   
“Fine.”


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we meet the star of our show...

The past week had not been going in August’s favor. At this moment, she was hiking up a hill in the stifling summer heat with all of her stuff to a camp she had no desire to go to all because of a stupid parkour stunt she had pulled.   
“Well, at least it’s better than jouvie.” She thought to herself as she lugged her duffle bag and guitar case up the hill with her. Annoyed and tired, August replayed for the thousandth time all the weirdness she had suffered through the past few days to end up in this situation. 

“What’s wrong Ed? Got concrete in your pants or what?” August screamed to her friend, who was trailing behind her by mere feet. To her left, her best friend Connie raced along the rooftop with her.   
The path they took home was not and ordinary walk home from school. Oh no, that would be too simple for August. Flipping, jumping, sliding, and hanging, the three of them were like urban ninjas making their way through the city. August had gotten into a form of urban street gymnastics by the name of parkour about three years ago, at age eleven. It had been a signature of hers ever since, and she lived for the rush. Parkour was like running, gymnastics, and being a ninja rolled into one; the perfect sport for someone who suffers from ADHD. Everything about it instantly felt right to August. The running, flipping through the air, landing and taking off again all came so naturally that she hardly ever blundered. It didn’t matter if she did though; she always healed incredibly quickly.   
“Whatever yo! You’re just jealous that I can jump hire than you!” Ed yelled back as they reached their final destination, August’s house. It was a nice two-story house in the Pacific Palisades of California. The neighborhood was about as safe as you could get; an almost textbook structure of the stereotypical suburban neighborhood, but with liberals. August loved it there. There was so much freedom, so many ways to express yourself, and so many places to bust with a guitar for some extra cash. And the sun! August hated the rain and the dark weather, and the sun was always out in the Palisades. The surf was pretty awesome too. August’s life was pretty much the perfect set up for a fourteen year old. It was paradise.   
“All right guys! Looks like we broke our old time!” Connie said as she dropped down from the top of an old house next-door to August’s house. August raised her hands above her head in victory as the three of them walked the rest of the way to the house for homework and snacks, just like they did every Friday for the past two years.   
“I was wondering where you guys were.” August’s mom, Joyce, sat in an old saddle chair reading the Hollywood Reporter and greeted the trio as they approached. Her mother was a tall, tanned, blonde haired woman who was always seen wearing a permanent laid back expression and Raybans on her head. Joyce was a music producer for Universal Hollywood records, which meant that unless she was recording, she was at home a lot, and that meant she was always willing to have August’s friends over. August felt like her mother trumped all other mom’s on the face of the planet in coolness, and most of her friends agreed. Joyce put her magazine away and nodded for the three of them to come inside.   
“So Ms. Beakon, what kind of snacks do we have in your fridge today?” Ed asked walking towards the fridge in the Mexican tiled kitchen.   
“Hey Eddy get your head out of my fridge! The snacks are on the table already, so you guys better get started on your homework if you want to get anything done before sundown.” Joyce chided jokingly to Ed as she gave her daughter a hug hello.   
“Thanks mom! We’ll get started and hopefully finish faster than you can say, “my poor child is having another ADHD moment again and is now playing Elder Scrolls!” August replied, taking a seat at the wooden dining room table where the chips and crackers were laid out. Her mother grinned her daughter’s snark, something inherited from her side of the family, as Connie and Ed followed in suit to the table.   
“So, what’s on the agenda for today’s homework?” Connie asked as she removed her binder from her back pack. Connie was of Asian-American heritage. Her father was from Korea, and her mother from LA, both writers. Connie was an artsy type of kid who did her own thing, and dressed her own way regardless of what others thought. Her hair was cut into a short jagged anime style cut, and her attire of choice were black cargo shorts, a black short sleeve hoody, and her favorite pair of aviator goggles. She made the art of standing out and in at the same time look easy.   
“Whatever it is, I’m going to try and get the math out of the way first. Geometry sucks so hard sometimes” Ed replied, munching on some triscuts. Ed was a skinny, tall, suburban rasta boy. He was as white as they came, but his red hair was in dreads, he wore a rasta hat and t-shirts wherever he went, and lived by the motto of “don’t worry, be happy.”   
“True story. Which is exactly why I’m not going to start that right now.” August agreed, biting down on a strawberry. August, the defacto leader of the group, could care less about any sort of academics if it didn’t involve art. She looked like a typical grunge kid, her hair was dirty blonde and came a little past her shoulders with jagged layers cut into it. Her almond shaped eyes were an innocent blue that didn’t match her personality at all, and completely clashed with the lip and eyebrow piercings. She wasn’t tall or short, and she was built more like gymnast with naturally broad shoulders, toned legs, and wiry limbs. True to her grungy California nature, she was hardly seen without jeans and a band t-shirt, and her old orange pair of Chuck Taylor high-tops. August brushed her blonde hair out of her face as she reached into her bag, pulling out a literature textbook.  
“Alas,” August began in a mock British accent as she put her literature textbook unto the table, “Poetry class draws me in like the riptide on a stormy winter night.” August recited, her trademark poetic lingo slipping in.   
“Yes oh poetic one, how did I not see that coming?” Ed joked.   
“August?” She heard her mother call her name from the porch.  
“Yeah mom?” She yelled back, to lazy to get up and go talk to her mother.   
“I’m on business call for the next few minutes, so keep them busy in there ok?”   
“Sure thing mom!” August said, and then tried to regain focus. As much as she loved poetry, the words seemed to jumble across the page as she tried to make out the content. Dyslexia was not her friend at all. Just as the words started to make some form of sense, Connie leaned over the table, a mischievous grin across her face.   
“You know that new Cul-de-sac they’re building a few streets over? It’s full of unfinished housing and bare structures!” She remarked as if housing was the coolest thing ever. August had no idea what to say, and just gave Connie a blank stare. “It’s a goldmine for free running! I bet you anything it would be awesome to run it at night! It would be like being a legit urban ninja!” Connie responded to August’s stare as if it was obvious as she explained her new plan. Ed, however, wasn’t so buzzed.  
“Look bra, I’m all for running around and stuff, but that seems a little iffy. You don’t know what type of shape those house are in right now! For all we know, we could end up with lock jaw from rusty nails or something.” Ed replied, helping himself to more triscuts and chips.   
“I really don’t think I wanna go running around in construction sites at night. That sounds like the set up of a really bad horror movie.” August agreed with Ed, but for different reasons. August and nighttime didn’t seem to mix well; her luck always ran out whenever the sun went down it seemed. Whether it was the time she broke her wrist coming home from Ed’s house at dusk, or the time she lost her favorite bracelet, or when she tripped over the curb and sprained her ankle, or just the overwhelming sense of dread she got from the lack of sun, night didn’t seem to want anything to do with her. She never felt right in the dark.   
“I mean, no offense Connie. I just think I’ll pass.” August tried to seem nonchalant about it, but anxiety crept into her voice.   
“Look, the summer starts next week. Let’s celebrate by going all out and doing a kick ass night run! I guarantee it will be awesome!” Connie seemed so enthusiastic that it made Ed and August think twice.  
“Yeah… I mean… well it’s not like we do this a lot.” Ed thought out loud through chips. August mulled it over in her head. She prided herself in being the best free runner she knew, and she was always looking for new places to try out new tricks. Also, it wasn’t like she wasn’t unsafe. She never missed a beat or a step if she could help it; her aim was always dead on, and timing perfect. So what if it was night, what’s the worst that could happen? August looked at the porch, making sure her mother couldn’t over hear the plan.  
“You have to promise me that we’ll stick together no matter what.” August almost whispered, looking across the table at Connie. She knew that if she didn’t make Connie promise, Connie would take off without them. She was the fastest of the group, but not the most precise. One false move and August would be dragging Connie to the hospital.   
“I promise that I will stick by you guys no matter what. Trust me.” Connie said as she reached her hand across the table. Ed and August put their hands in. They were in for one hell of a ride. 

August was visibly nervous about sneaking out at night. She had done it once, and hated it. The anxiety of her mom finding out, as well as being out in the dark without the light to guide her steps made her uneasy. She put on her custom running shoes with the grind plate in the middle, as well as her favorite pair of cargos, and her best and darkest hoodie. She taped down the hoodie and pants to lessen the resistance, and put her phone and wallet with her ID in her pockets. The last thing to grab was another gift from her father, whom she had never met. It was a switchblade; the blade was made of some sort of glowing bronze, and the housing it was in said “Helios” on the side in golden Greek lettering, which August knew was the personification of the sun in Greek. August had a lot of weird powers she couldn’t explain, and being able to read and speak Greek fluently despite not being able to read any other language because of dyslexia was one of them. She remembered that she had once asked her mother about it.  
“Your father left you many things, love. That may be one of them.” Was the reply August got. She didn’t understand what her mother meant by that, but asked nothing more.   
August opened her window a silently as possible, and jumped out. She wished her headlamp wasn’t out of batteries as she started running towards the construction. The wind in her hair and the ground beneath her feet would have normally comforted her, but tonight they seemed like hands trying to drag her back home. She ran as fast as she could, trying to outrun something that just wasn’t there. Just as she reached the site, she heard a voice behind her.   
“Glad you could make it. Have you seen Connie?” August almost jumped out of her skin before she realized it was just Ed. Ed was wearing taped down sweats, tennis shoes, and a hoodie, but still wore the Rasta hat. August would have giggled at the contradiction if she wasn’t so anxious.   
“No, I haven’t.” August replied, voice shaking with anxiety. No sooner had she said that, Connie jumped down from a tree in front of August and Ed.   
“Looky what we have here! You guys read to get started? These houses are all opened up, so jumping form one to another shouldn’t be hard. Let’s start at this one, and run the circuit, then we can call it a night.” Normally, Connie wasn’t the one to lead their paths, but August was in no mood to argue and went with what Connie said. 

The run started off well. The three of them acted like monkeys as they climbed around and over support beams and exposed wood, jumped over gaps, leapt through window frames, and slid down rails. Truth be told, August was having a wonderful time despite the dark, and she started to think that this might have been a great plan on Connie’s part. But as they progressed around the houses, she noticed that each house was getting more and more finished looking.   
“Guys, I think we need to call it a night. I don’t want to damage any property, and these next few houses look pretty finished.” August said as they stopped in one house to catch their breaths.   
“One more and we call it a night I promise.” Connie pleaded. August and Ed nodded. Later on, August would beat herself up at this decision, not knowing why she listened to her. The trio climbed and jumped to the top of the house current house. When they reached the top level where Connie and Ed jumped through open windows of the house next to it, and landed perfectly inside. August wasn’t so lucky. The second she jumped for the window in between the ones he two her friends went through, she saw the glint. She came smashing through the glass at a high speed, with pieces cutting through her clothes and getting into her skin. The window also happened to be facing the stairs, so August had one monster of a tumble. Her world spun as she went head over heels down newly polished wood, her body in tremendous pain. When it all stopped, she felt the pain. The glass penetrated deep into her abdomen and arms, and her leg screaming in pain. She looked down to see that her leg was in an odd shape, and then to her horror she realized it was broken.   
“Oh shit… I’m so screwed.” She said to herself, feeling the panic starting to set in. Then, one of her gifts started to take hold. Heat surged through her body, and she felt the glass start to push itself out, and the wounds heal. Her leg started to put itself back into place, and her bruises disappeared. August knew this would happen, it happened every time she injured herself. She couldn’t explain why, and never told anyone about it out of fear of looking like a freak. The healing was a great thing to have at a time like this, if it wasn’t for the aftermath of sheer exhaustion that followed after. After big heals, her body literally felt like it had used up all it’s energy, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to get back home in this state. After the pain had subsided, she focused her senses and heard the alarm. To add to her already bad luck, the house was so finished it even had the alarm system set. Now she was really screwed. More so yet, she saw through the downstairs window Connie running off. That really didn’t fly well with her, but thankfully she heard Ed running down the stairs.   
“Oh my God what happened?!” Ed asked as he helped her to her feet.   
“Wrong window.” Was all she could reply as the police car pulled up.   
“Freeze! We have the place surrounded! Please come out with your hands up!” The loud speaker voice said.   
“Well, shit.” Was all August could say as her world went black.


End file.
